Noc w nawiedzonym domu
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 9 Chris: 'Witajcie ponownie! W poprzednim odcinku uczestnicy zabawili się w projektantów mody. Po krótkim zadaniu polegającym na znalezieniu naszego gościa specjalnego, Wredne Szczury przygotowywały oszałamiający strój dla Lindsay, natomiast Paskudne Robale musiały ubrać jakoś saskłaczanakłę. Już prawie doszło do remisu, ale mimo wszystko przegrały Robale. W międzyczasie Pauline i Alexandra zmówiły się przeciwko Andrew. Ale gdy już doszło do głosowania, w „tajemniczy” sposób odpadła Alexandra zamiast Andrew. A na sam koniec pozwoliłem Jennifer oficjalnie wrócić do gry… Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem. No cóż, kto po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu nie znajdzie się w finałowej szóstce? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Domki drużynowe Paskudne Robale ''Od eliminacji Alexandry prawie nic nie działo się w tej drużynie. Pauline i Andrew nie rozmawiali ze sobą. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Nie wierzę, że odpadła Alexandra! I na dodatek zostałam w drużynie sama z tym idiotą… Przeciwko pięciu osobom… Eh, przynajmniej już gorzej być nie może. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Nie wiem co takiego się stało, że jakimś cudem nie zostałem wyrzucony. Oczywiście bardzo się cieszę z tego, że zostałem. A najlepsze jest to, że do gry wróciła Jennifer! Wredne Szczury ''Jennifer weszła do domku, w którym siedziała reszta drużyny. 'Jennifer: '''Wróciłam frajerzy! ''Wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią z zaskoczeniem i jednocześnie niezadowoleniem. 'Orlando: '''Znowu jesteś uczestniczką? '''Jennifer: '''No jasne. Czas się zemścić… ''Spojrzała się na Ashley ze złośliwym uśmiechem. 'Ashley: '''Daruj sobie. Straciłaś tylko czas wracając tutaj. '''Jennifer: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy. '''Ashley: '''Tak, przekonasz się, że ze mną nie dasz rady wygrać. '''Jennifer: '''Nic z tego, tym razem ja ci dokopię. '''Orlando: '''Cóż, to będzie interesujące… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Nie obchodzi mnie to, że ona tu wróciła. Wyrzucę ją na najbliższej ceremonii. Znowu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Wiem że z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu cała drużyna jest po stronie Ashley. Chyba nawet Orlando. Cóż, na razie moim jedynym ratunkiem jest wygrywanie. Potem zrobię coś, żeby się jej w końcu pozbyć. Port Wstydu ''Zawodnicy i Chris zebrali się w porcie, gdzie czekał na nich statek. Było już dosyć ciemno. 'Chris: '''Siedmiu uczestników… To już w sumie niewiele, co nie? '''Ashley: '''Gdyby nie pewna osoba, to byłoby nas nawet sześciu… ''Jennifer zmierzyła Ashley gniewnym spojrzeniem. 'Chris: '''Tak czy siak, od teraz każdy z was działa na własną rękę. Drużyny oficjalnie zostają rozwiązane. ''Andrew i Pauline przyjęli tę wiadomość z dużo większą satysfakcją niż byli już członkowie drużyny Szczurów. 'Chris: '''Za moment popłyniemy statkiem na Wyspę Kości, gdzie odbędzie się wasze pierwsze indywidualne zadanie. '''Andrew: '''Ale… właśnie teraz? Nie jest już trochę za późno? '''Chris: '''Pora jest wręcz idealna. Za dnia efekty byłyby nieco gorsze. ''Uczestnicy spojrzeli się na Chrisa pytającym wzrokiem. 'Chris: '''Spokojnie, niedługo dowiecie się o co chodzi. Na pewno będziecie zachwyceni. Tak więc zapraszam na pokład! Wyspa Kości ''Będąc już na wyspie, uczestnicy znaleźli się przed dosyć dużym, starym domem. '''Orlando: Ten dom był już tutaj wcześniej? Chris: Tak, ale my jakoś nie odwiedzaliśmy jeszcze tej części wyspy. Więc właśnie tutaj odbędzie się wasze zadanie. Jest bardzo proste. Wejdziecie do środka i postaracie się stamtąd nie uciec do rana. Osoba, która wytrzyma tam najdłużej, zwycięży. To tyle. Pauline: Brzmi tak, jakby ten budynek był nawiedzony. Chris: Bo tak właśnie jest. Pełno duchów. Zobaczymy dzisiaj kto z was jest najodważniejszy, a kto jest totalnym tchórzem. Andrew: Na pewno nie ja! Chris: To się jeszcze okaże. Jeśli będziecie chcieli uciec, kierujcie się z powrotem na nasz statek. Powodzenia! Zawodnicy weszli do budynku. Pauline: Nie wierzę, że tu jest coś przerażającego. Tak właściwie to jest tu całkiem przyjemnie. Do zobaczenia później! Odeszła gdzieś dalej. Po chwili również Orlando oddalił się bez słowa. Natomiast Ashley złapała Lucasa i Vanessę, z którymi zaczęła iść po schodach na górę. Ashley: Trzymamy się razem, prawda moi sojusznicy? Lucas: Jasne... Vanessa: Nie wiedziałam, że jesteśmy w sojuszu. Ashley: To teraz już wiesz. (pokój zwierzeń)Vanessa: 'Cóż, myślę, że chyba nie mam nic przeciwko tej „współpracy”… ''Jennifer i Andrew zostali sami przy wejściu. '''Jennifer: Cóż, zostaliśmy tu sami. Może warto byłoby gdzieś pójść zanim Chris nas pogoni? Andrew: Eh, skoro musimy... Jennifer: Razem na pewno damy radę wygrać. W końcu to tylko „duchy”. Jennifer zaczęła iść dalej ciągnąc lekko ze sobą Andrew. 'Andrew: '''A jeśli tutaj naprawdę straszy? '''Jennifer: '''No i co z tego? Chyba się nie boisz? '''Andrew: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Bardziej martwiłem się o ciebie… '''Jennifer: '''To miło, ale dla mnie to nie jest problem. ''Ashley, Vanessa i Lucas szli przez ciemny korytarz. 'Ashley: '''Ciekawe jak bardzo żałosne będą te duchy… Przecież to oczywiste, że to Chris będzie nas straszyć. '''Lucas: '''Tak uważasz? '''Vanessa: '''Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Od razu poczułam, że nie jesteśmy tu sami… I wcale nie chodzi mi o innych ludzi. '''Ashley: '''Tak czy siak wystarczy, że wysiedzimy tutaj jedną noc. I tyle. To na pewno nie będzie nic trudnego. '''Vanessa: '''Duchy wcale nie muszą być nie wiadomo jak straszne, żeby wypędzić kogoś z ich „terenu”. ''Nagle naprzeciwko nich pojawiła się jakaś ciemna sylwetka. Cała trójka zatrzymała się. 'Lucas: '(szeptem) Kto to jest? 'Ashley: '''Pewnie jakiś stażysta, który ma nas nastraszyć. '''Vanessa: '''To nie jest stażysta. Właśnie patrzymy na prawdziwego ducha… ''Duch bardzo szybko przeleciał przez korytarz tuż obok uczestników. 'Lucas: '''Powiało chłodem… '''Ashley: '''No dobra, może są tu jakieś realne duchy. Ale i tak chyba mają nas gdzieś. '''Vanessa: '''Miejmy taką nadzieję… ''Zaczęli iść dalej. Andrew i Jennifer zatrzymali się w małym pokoiku. 'Andrew: '''Jest tu całkiem przytulnie jak na takie miejsce… Zostajemy? '''Jennifer: '''Czemu nie, możemy tu trochę posiedzieć. ''Usiedli na małej kanapie. 'Jennifer: '''Tak w ogóle to jeszcze nie podziękowałeś mi za to, że ostatnio nie odpadłeś. '''Andrew: '''Więc to twoja zasługa? Jak to zrobiłaś? '''Jennifer: '''Cóż, wykorzystałam chwilę nieuwagi Chrisa, gdy miał policzyć wasze głosy… '''Andrew: '''Podmieniłaś je?! ''Jennifer szybko zakryła mu usta ręką. 'Jennifer: '''Cicho, on chyba nie ma o tym pojęcia. I lepiej żeby tak zostało. Już bez tego wystarczająco bardzo mnie nie lubi. '''Andrew: '''Okej, w takim razie… dzięki. '''Jennifer: '''Nie ma za co. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Nie spodziewałbym się, że Jennifer zrobi dla mnie coś takiego. Chyba kolejna dziewczyna się we mnie zakochała… Zresztą wcale mnie to nie dziwi. ''Przez moment oboje siedzieli w ciszy, gdy nagle można było usłyszeć czyjeś kroki zmierzające powoli w ich stronę. 'Jennifer: '''Chyba ktoś do nas idzie… '''Andrew: '''To pewnie któryś z uczestników… Może chcą nas nastraszyć? '''Jennifer: '''Więc idź zobaczyć, kto to jest. '''Andrew: '''Dlaczego ja? '''Jennifer: '''Mówiłeś, że się nie boisz, prawda? ''Andrew westchnął i niepewnie podszedł do drzwi. Gdy już się do nich zbliżył, drzwi otworzyły się nagle prawie uderzając w niego. Odskoczył nieco do tyłu z krzykiem. W międzyczasie Jennifer do niego podeszła. 'Jennifer: '''Spokojnie, to pewnie zwykły przeciąg. Nikogo tam chyba nie ma. '''Andrew: '''Ale te kroki… ''W tym momencie w drzwiach pojawiła się zacieniowana postać trzymająca nóż w ręce. Towarzyszyły jej grzmoty i błyski. Andrew i Jennifer zaczęli krzyczeć, ale to Andrew wpadł w większą panikę. Zatrzasnął drzwi, które po chwili wypadły z zawiasów. Okazało się, że ducha już nigdzie nie było, ale spanikowany Andrew wybiegł z krzykiem z pomieszczenia, natomiast Jennifer zaczęła go gonić. 'Jennifer: '''Zaczekaj! Uciekanie nie ma sensu! (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Jestem coraz bardziej pewna, że Andrew to największy tchórz, jakiego tutaj spotkałam. I na dodatek jest jeszcze kłamcą, bo twierdzi, że jest „taki odważny”… ''Po chwili Jennifer złapała go tuż przy wyjściu. 'Jennifer: '''Już ci nie zależy na wygranej? '''Andrew: '''Oczywiście że zależy, przecież jeszcze stąd nie wyszedłem! Chciałem tylko się oddalić od tamtego ducha. '''Jennifer: '''Ale nie musiałeś przy tym tak krzyczeć… '''Andrew: '''To był tylko… dodatkowy efekt. Przecież wiesz, że ja się ich nie boję. ''Jennifer spojrzała się na niego podejrzliwie. 'Jennifer: '''Wiesz co? Mam tego dosyć. '''Andrew: '''Hę? Chcesz stąd uciec? '''Jennifer: '''Tak, ale od ciebie, jeśli zaraz się nie przyznasz, że to wszystko, co o sobie mówisz, jest kłamstwem. ''Andrew wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: '''Dlaczego ona twierdzi, że ja kłamię?! Szkoda tylko, że ma rację… '''Andrew: '''Eh, tak, boję się trochę nawiedzonych domów… '''Jennifer: '''Ale dlaczego od razu nie przyznałeś się do tego? A zresztą nieważne, może innym razem o tym pogadamy. Teraz… ''W tym momencie pojawił się ten sam duch z nożem, który zaczął się do nich zbliżać. Andrew krzyknął i wybiegł z domu zanim Jennifer zdążyła jakoś zareagować. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: '''Szczerze mówiąc mam już gdzieś to zadanie. Tym razem ktoś inny może sobie to wygrać. Ja i tak nie odpadnę. Nawet jeśli wychodzę na tchórza… ''Wkurzona Jennifer odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że duch stoi tuż za nią. Chcąc od niego uciec pobiegła po schodach na górę. Ashley, Vanessa i Lucas znaleźli się w dosyć dużej sypialni. 'Lucas: '''Tu jest chyba dosyć… spokojnie, co nie? '''Vanessa: '''Tak, duchów tu na razie nie ma. '''Ashley: '''Więc posiedzimy tu sobie trochę. Szkoda tylko, że nie wiemy, kto już uciekł, a kto tutaj jeszcze jest. '''Lucas: '''Myślę, że jakoś sobie poradzimy nie wiedząc tego. '''Ashley: '''Tak, ale jednak chciałabym wiedzieć, że w razie czego nie ucieknę jako pierwsza. To byłoby dosyć upokarzające. Ale pewnie Andrew będzie pierwszy. Chyba wszyscy już dobrze wiemy, że nie jest taki odważny za jakiego się podaje. '''Vanessa: '''Tak właściwie to on prawie cały czas kłamie. Rzadko mówi coś prawdziwego o sobie. '''Ashley: '''Tego też można się domyślić. Pewnie tylko Jennifer jest na tyle głupia i naiwna, że wierzy w te jego kłamstwa. ''Nagle można było usłyszeć, że ktoś biegnie w pobliżu. Zaciekawiona trójka uciszyła się i podeszła do drzwi, żeby zobaczyć kto to jest. Okazało się, że to Jennifer, która nie zwróciła uwagi na uczestników i biegła dalej. Ashley, Lucas i Vanessa wyszli z pokoju na korytarz. 'Ashley: '''Przed czym ona ucieka i dlaczego nie ma przy niej tego pozera? '''Lucas: '''Pewnie by się nie rozdzielali, więc możliwe, że już stąd uciekł. '''Ashley: '''Cóż, pewnie masz rację. Chodźmy za nią, może gdzieś ją znajdziemy i trochę nastraszymy. ''Ashley poszła w stronę, w którą przed chwilą pobiegła Jennifer. Lucas i Vanessa zaczęli za nią podążać. 'Ashley: '''Tak poza tym, jeśli będziemy wiedzieli, że zostaliśmy tu już tylko we trójkę, wy dajecie mi wygrać, okej? '''Lucas i Vanessa: '''Okej… '''Ashley: '''To świetnie. Ja potrzebuję tej nietykalności bardziej niż wy. ''Po chwili zatrzymali się na końcu korytarza przy schodach prowadzących na górę oraz na dół. 'Lucas: '''Chyba właśnie skończyliśmy śledzenie… Nie wiemy, czy poszła na górę, czy na dół. '''Ashley: '''To w takim razie chyba wracamy do tamtego pokoju. Nie będziemy bezsensownie biegać po tym budynku. ''Odwrócili się w przeciwną stronę i zauważyli, że za nimi utworzyła się dosyć gęsta mgła. 'Ashley: '''Skąd tu się wzięła ta mgła? ''Nagle obok nich gwałtownie otworzyły się drzwi. Następnie cała trójka bez większego zastanowienia wbiegła do pomieszczenia. 'Ashley: '''Ja tu wcale nie chciałam iść… '''Lucas: '''Ja też… '''Vanessa: '''Chyba coś nas do tego zmusiło w jakiś tajemniczy sposób… '''Lucas: '''Lepiej stąd chodźmy. ''Gdy już mieli wyjść z powrotem na korytarz, drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Lucas próbował je otworzyć, ale bez skutku. 'Lucas: '''Albo i nie… Wydaje mi się, że musimy tu zostać na chwilę. '''Ashley: '''Nie zamierzam tu zostawać. Nawet jeśli trzeba będzie rozwalić te drzwi. ''Po chwili w pomieszczeniu zaczęły unosić się różne przedmioty. 'Ashley: '''A to co niby ma być? ''Przedmioty latały w kółko na środku pokoju tak jakby powstało tam małe tornado. Z czasem wiatr wewnątrz pomieszczenia nasilał się. W pewnym momencie w stronę uczestników poleciała lampa, która rozbiła się o ścianę. 'Ashley: '''Dobra, ja na serio chcę już stąd wyjść zanim to coś nas zabije… ''Po chwili w ich stronę poleciała druga lampa. Jednocześnie Vanessa zaczęła unosić się lekko w powietrzu. 'Vanessa: '''Zawsze chciałam sobie polatać, ale nie wiem, czy teraz jest na to odpowiedni moment… ''Gdy powoli odlatywała w stronę wirujących przedmiotów, Lucas złapał ją i próbował przytrzymać. W międzyczasie o sufit rozbił się masywny stół. Ashley złapała odłamaną nogę i zaczęła uderzać nią o drzwi. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''A już myślałam, że nic dziwnego mnie w życiu nie spotka… Pewnie Chris nieźle się bawił oglądając nasze „przygody”. ''Gdy Ashley zdążyła już uszkodzić trochę drzwi, w jej stronę poleciało krzesło, które ominęła w ostatniej chwili. Mebel roztrzaskał się o drzwi, które następnie pod wpływem wiatru wyleciały z zawiasów. 'Ashley: '''Nareszcie… ''W tym momencie wszystko, co latało, spadło na podłogę. Ashley, Lucas i Vanessa szybko wyszli z pokoju. 'Lucas: '''Przez coś takiego na serio chce się stąd uciec… '''Vanessa: '''W sumie nie było tam tak źle. Może duchy chciały się tylko z nami pobawić? '''Ashley: '''To mogły nas najpierw o tym poinformować. ''Na korytarzu nadal była mgła, która po chwili otoczyła uczestników tak, że nic nie widzieli. Mimo wszystko nie zdążyli na to zareagować, bo mgła bardzo szybko zniknęła. Razem z Vanessą. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: '''Chciałoby się powiedzieć, że to było dziwne, ale szczerze mówiąc w tym momencie dziwne wydarzenia to już prawie normalność. '''Lucas: '''Gdzie jest Vanessa? Chyba nie poszłaby sobie bez nas… '''Ashley: '''Cóż, najwidoczniej „coś” ją porwało. Pewnie sama sobie jakoś poradzi bez nas, ale chyba mimo wszystko powinniśmy jej potem poszukać. Tak jakby co. Przede wszystkim chodźmy już stąd w końcu. ''Oboje dosyć szybko poszli w stronę schodów. Jennifer po jakimś czasie trafiła do piwnicy. 'Jennifer: '''Po co ja tu w ogóle zeszłam… Te lochy wcale mi nie pomogą w dłuższym siedzeniu tutaj. ''Idąc korytarzem zbliżała się do zakrętu, z którego nagle wyskoczył Orlando strasząc ją. Jennifer krzyknęła z przerażenia. 'Orlando: '''Haha, ale przerażoną minę zrobiłaś! '''Jennifer: '''Idiota! To wcale nie było śmieszne… '''Orlando: '''Oj tam, zachowujesz się jakbyś na serio wierzyła, że coś tutaj straszy. '''Jennifer: '''Bo tak właśnie jest. Pewnie zaraz sam się przekonasz. '''Orlando: '''Mnie i tak nic nie przerazi. Mogę ze spokojem wytrzymać tutaj do rana. A skoro postanowiłaś do mnie przyjść, nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś mi trochę potowarzyszyła. Zakładam, że twój beznadziejny kochanek już stchórzył? '''Jennifer: '„Kochanek”? Czyżbyś był zazdrosny skoro tak o nim mówisz? 'Orlando: '''Nie muszę być zazdrosny. On nie jest dla mnie żadną konkurencją. Zresztą pewnie sama dobrze o tym wiesz, że ze mną stanowiłabyś o wiele lepszą parę. ''Lekko się do niej uśmiechnął. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''Czy on próbuje mnie poderwać? W sumie… Nawet mi to nie przeszkadza. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Zobaczymy co wyjdzie z Jennifer. Lubię ją, ale teraz potrzebuję jej tylko w celach strategicznych. Przecież nie zgłaszałem się tutaj po to, żeby szukać miłości. To bez sensu. '''Jennifer: '''On nie jest moim chłopakiem, jasne? '''Orlando: '''Ta, na twoim miejscu też bym się nie spotykał z takim kolesiem. ''Jennifer przewróciła oczami. 'Jennifer: '''Możemy już zmienić temat? '''Orlando: '''Skoro tak bardzo chcesz… ''Nagle światła w lampach zaczęły mrugać. 'Orlando: '''Uuu, ale straszne… ''Po chwili światła całkowicie zgasły i nic nie było widać. Jedynie co jakiś czas pojawiały się pojedyncze mrugnięcia światła. 'Jennifer: '''Jeśli sobie stąd pójdziesz i zostawisz mnie samą… '''Orlando: '''Eh, nie zostawię. Razem jakoś spróbujemy się stąd wydostać. '''Jennifer: '''To dobrze. Właśnie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałam. ''Ale zanim się ruszyli, pojawił się przy nich znienacka ten sam duch-morderca, co wcześniej. Jednocześnie światło zaczęło zapalać się na dłużej. Zawodnicy krzyknęli widząc go i pobiegli w stronę, z której przyszła Jennifer. Po chwili udało im się wyjść z piwnicy i znowu znaleźli się na parterze. 'Orlando: '''Dobra, kto to był? '''Jennifer: '''Prawdopodobnie jakiś duch, który chce nas zabić. Już go trzeci raz spotkałam i szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, czy nietykalność jest warta dalszego przesiadywania tutaj ze strachem, że ten ktoś jeszcze wróci. '''Orlando: '''Naprawdę uważasz, że może nam się tutaj stać jakaś krzywda? ''W tym momencie między ich twarzami przeleciał nóż. Oboje ze strachem odwrócili się w stronę, z której przyleciał ten nóż i ponownie zauważyli ducha. Tym razem w jego ręce znikąd pojawił się tasak. Zaczął nim wymachiwać zbliżając się do nich. Orlando złapał Jennifer za rękę i uciekł ciągnąc ją ze sobą. Znaleźli się w głównym holu. 'Jennifer: '''Nie musiałeś mnie tutaj ciągnąć… Sama dałabym sobie radę. '''Orlando: '''Nie sądzę. Wyglądałaś tak, jakbyś miała czekać aż ten duch, czy cokolwiek to jest, odrąbałoby ci głowę. A teraz powinnaś mi podziękować za uratowanie ci życia. '''Jennifer: '''Sam dopiero co zasugerowałeś, że nic nam się tu nie stanie, więc nie mam za co ci dziękować. ''Nie mieli długiego spokoju, ponieważ duch szybko ich dogonił. Orlando i Jennifer zaczęli się przed nim cofać cały czas uważnie obserwując go. Po chwili plecami dotknęli drzwi wyjściowych. 'Jennifer: '''I co teraz? Nie mamy gdzie uciec… '''Orlando: '''Eh, mamy… ''Orlando szybko otworzył drzwi. 'Orlando: '''Nic innego nam raczej nie pozostało. Jakoś damy radę bez nietykalności. ''Jennifer westchnęła i widząc, że duch zbliżył się do nich już niebezpiecznie blisko, wybiegła. Tuż za nią pobiegł Orlando zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ashley i Lucas szli po korytarzu na najwyższym piętrze. Po chwili Lucas zatrzymał się przy oknie. 'Lucas: '''Spójrz! ''Ashley zaciekawiona podeszła do okna. Widzieli jak Jennifer i Orlando dosyć powoli oddalają się od domu. 'Ashley: '''No proszę. Ciekawe co ich zmusiło do takiej… spokojnej ucieczki stąd. I dlaczego oni są razem? '''Lucas: '''Nie wiem. Może po prostu natknęli się na siebie. '''Ashley: '''Może. Tak czy siak niewykluczone, że teraz oprócz Vanessy jest tu jeszcze tylko Pauline. Ale miejmy nadzieję, że ona też już zwiała. '''Lucas: '''Cóż, jeśli nawet tę dwójkę coś zmusiło do wyjścia stąd… '''Ashley: '''Cokolwiek by to nie było, ja nie zamierzam tak łatwo odpuścić sobie nietykalności. Chodźmy na dół. Muszę mieć całkowitą pewność, kto tu jeszcze został. ''Zaczęli iść w stronę schodów, gdy nagle okno, przez które patrzyli, zostało w tajemniczy sposób rozbite. W korytarzu zaczął wiać silny wiatr, który nie pozwalał iść Lucasowi i Ashley na niższe piętra budynku. Z trudem utrzymywali się na nogach próbując iść przed siebie. 'Ashley: '''Czy to jest jakiś żart? Jakim cudem pojawił się tu tak silny wiatr? ''Po chwili oboje przewrócili się i wtedy wiatr zniknął. 'Lucas: '''Dobra, to było bez sensu… ''Wstali otrzepując się z kurzu i szybko zbiegli po schodach na dół. Zatrzymali się przed zejściem do piwnicy. 'Lucas: '''Na pewno chcesz tam schodzić? '''Ashley: '''Tak. Przez cały ten czas obeszliśmy wszystkie górne piętra i widzieliśmy tylko przebiegającą frajerkę. Jeśli Vanessa albo Pauline jeszcze tu są, to pewnie przesiadują właśnie w piwnicy. Więc jednocześnie nie może być tam tak strasznie, jakby się wydawało. '''Lucas: '''Może masz rację… Oczywiście niewykluczone, że mogliśmy się z kimś minąć nie wiedząc o tym. '''Ashley: '''No niby tak… ''W tym momencie tuż obok Ashley przeleciał tasak wbijając się w ścianę. Dziewczyna krzyknęła. Po kilku sekundach tasak zniknął zostawiając po sobie ślad na ścianie. 'Ashley: '''Co to niby miało być?! '''Lucas: '''Może lepiej chodźmy gdzieś indziej… Na górze było chyba bezpieczniej. '''Ashley: '''Tak, masz rację. Jakoś tak nagle ta piwnica przestała mnie obchodzić… ''Odwrócili się, by wrócić z powrotem na górę, i wtedy zobaczyli ducha-mordercę, który tym razem stał ze swoim „kolegą”. Duchy były tuż za nimi i uważnie ich obserwowali. 'Ashley: '''Jeśli tamci też spotkali to coś, to zaraz chyba przestanę się im dziwić, że uciekli… '''Lucas: '''Ja tak samo… ''Duchy zaczęły powoli iść w ich stronę. Ashley i Lucas pobiegli korytarzem do głównego holu. 'Ashley: '''Okej, tu są drugie schody. Chodź. ''Zaczęli biec w tym kierunku i w tym samym momencie na schodach znikąd pojawiły się te same duchy z jeszcze jednym towarzyszem. Jednocześnie w ich stronę znowu poleciał tasak, który udało im się ominąć. 'Ashley: '''No nie… Po co ja chciałam tu schodzić? '''Lucas: '''W sumie te duchy i tak mogły nas znaleźć. Szczególnie jeśli połowy z nas już tu nie ma. '''Ashley: '''Wolałabym, żeby nie było tu już nikogo oprócz nas. Wtedy moglibyśmy… ''Nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ zauważyła, że duchy znowu zaczynają się zbliżać. Dodatkowo dwa z nich pojawiły się obok schodów blokując przejście korytarzem. Obejrzała się za siebie i westchnęła. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Beznadziejna sytuacja. Nie chciałam tak łatwo stamtąd uciec jak inni, ale nie zamierzałam też ryzykować. Te duchy chyba na serio chciały zrobić nam jakąś krzywdę… '''Ashley: '''Wygląda na to, że nie mamy jak przed nimi uciec oprócz wyjścia z tego budynku… '''Lucas: '''Jesteś pewna? Może jeszcze… ''W tym momencie Lucas i Ashley znowu zostali zaatakowani w ten sam sposób, co chwilę wcześniej, czyli latającym tasakiem. 'Lucas: '''Albo nie. Chyba jednak nie chcę ryzykować swojego życia dla zwycięstwa. ''Lucas podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Ashley poszła zaraz za nim. 'Ashley: '''Ty idź pierwszy. Jeśli jesteśmy tu ostatni, to ja zdobędę nietykalność. '''Lucas: '''Okej… ''Lucas wyszedł na zewnątrz, a kilka sekund później wyszła Ashley zamykając drzwi tuż przed duchami. Całą sytuację obserwowała z ukrycia Pauline. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Przez dłuższy czas siedziałam sobie spokojnie w piwnicy. Wyszłam stamtąd dopiero po usłyszeniu Ashley i Lucasa. Z tego, co zrozumiałam, oprócz mnie prawdopodobnie została tu teraz tylko Vanessa. I bardzo dobrze. Zwycięstwo mam już prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki. ''Po tym jak Lucas i Ashley wyszli z budynku, duchy skupiły swoją uwagę na Pauline. Dziewczyna widząc to szybko zbiegła z powrotem do piwnicy. 'Pauline: '''Po co byłam taka ciekawska… Może by mnie zostawili w spokoju. ''Biegnąc po ciemnym korytarzu trafiła do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Na środku stał stół, na którym medytowała sobie Vanessa. 'Pauline: '''Eh, a już miałam nadzieję, że zostałam tu sama… ''Podeszła nieco bliżej dziewczyny i wtedy nad jej głową przeleciał nóż. Szybko się obróciła w stronę wejścia do pomieszczenia, gdzie można było dostrzec ciemną sylwetkę ducha. 'Pauline: '''Ja się czegoś takiego nie boję… Przecież wiem, że nie stanie mi się tu krzywda. ''W tym momencie znikąd poleciały w jej stronę jeszcze dwa noże. Ledwo udało jej się ich uniknąć. Tymczasem medytująca Vanessa nie zwracała w ogóle na nic uwagi. 'Pauline: '''No dobra. Może jednak powinnam się trochę bać… ''Ponownie spojrzała się na Vanessę. 'Pauline: '''Ty rzeczywiście jesteś jakąś oazą spokoju. ''Po chwili Pauline znowu została zaatakowana. 'Pauline: '''Zostawcie mnie! Nie macie nikogo innego do dręczenia? ''Duchy pokręciły głowami. 'Pauline: '''Więc oprócz niej jestem tu sama? ''Tym razem duchy pokiwały głowami. Jednocześnie zaczęły się do niej zbliżać. 'Pauline: '''Dobrze wiedzieć… Eh, znowu muszę uciekać… ''Pobiegła prosto w stronę duchów przenikając przez nie i biegnąc gdzieś dalej przez korytarz. Duchy popędziły za nią. W tym samym momencie Vanessa „obudziła się” i zaczęła się rozglądać. 'Vanessa: '''Co ja tu robię? Ostatnie co pamiętam, to tamta dziwna mgła… Chyba lepiej już stąd pójdę… ''Zeszła ze stołu i wyszła z pomieszczenia. '' ''W międzyczasie Pauline dotarła do innych schodów prowadzących na górę. W pośpiechu po nich weszła i początkowo nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, że właśnie wyszła na dwór. Dopiero zamykając klapę uświadomiła to sobie i zrobiła facepalma. '' '''Pauline: '''Zgaduję, że to też się liczy jako ucieczka i zawalenie zadania… ''Westchnęła i zrezygnowana poszła do reszty osób. Chris oraz Andrew, Jennifer, Orlando, Lucas i Ashley czekali już na statku. Po chwili zjawiła się Pauline. 'Chris: '''No proszę. Ciebie też wystraszył ten tajemniczy „morderca”? '''Pauline: '''Niekoniecznie. Chciałam tylko uniknąć przedziurawienia latającymi nożami. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Lepiej nie będę mówić o tym, jaką głupotę zrobiłam… No cóż, było blisko. ''Zaraz za Pauline nadeszła Vanessa. 'Vanessa: '''Poczułam, że w domu nie ma już żadnej żywej duszy, więc postanowiłam do was wrócić. '''Chris: '''Znakomicie! Vanessa wygrywa nasze pierwsze indywidualne wyzwanie! A zaraz po powrocie na Wawanakwę wywalimy kolejnego frajera! Port Wstydu ''Uczestnicy zatrzymali się przy Katapulcie Przegranych razem z Chrisem. 'Chris: '''Pewnie zastanawiacie się o co chodzi. Otóż głosowania dzisiaj nie ma! ''Zawodnicy byli lekko zszokowani tą wiadomością. 'Chris: '''Program opuszcza największy tchórz, czyli… Andrew! '''Andrew i Jennifer: '''Co?! (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Tak! Już dawno temu powinieneś stąd wylecieć, kłamco! '''Chris: '''Gdybym powiedział wam o tym wcześniej, to zabawa straciłaby sens. Już od początku było zaplanowane, że odpadnie osoba, która jako pierwsza ucieknie z nawiedzonego domu. '''Andrew: '''Ale… To niesprawiedliwe! '''Orlando: '''Tutaj nic nie jest sprawiedliwe, jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył. '''Chris: '''Chłopak dobrze gada! Tak więc… ''Chris popchnął Andrew, który wleciał do katapulty. 'Chris: '''Może chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć, by chociaż trochę uratować swoją godność? ''Andrew ledwo otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć i w tym samym momencie Chris uruchomił katapultę. W tle było słychać jego krzyk. 'Chris: '''Hehe, żart. Nie mamy już czasu na zbędne przemowy. Pozostaje nam jeszcze jedna sprawa. ''Odwrócił się do zawodników. 'Chris: '''Vanessa wygrała i jej nagrodą jest pyszna kolacja. Ale żeby się nie nudziła, może wybrać sobie jednego towarzysza. Kto to będzie? ''Ashley spojrzała się nieco błagalnie na Vanessę. 'Vanessa: '''Wybieram… Lucasa. '''Chris: 'Świetnie! W takim razie oboje już za moment zjecie fantastyczny posiłek, podczas gdy reszta będzie musiała zadowolić się typowym jedzeniem od Chefa. Chris odszedł od uczestników. 'Chris: '''I na tym kończymy dzisiejszy, dosyć pokręcony, odcinek. Zostało sześciu walczących o milion. Kto nie zasłuży na finałową piątkę? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Andrew) ''Andrew wyszedł na środek swojego pokoju. 'Andrew: '''Cześć! Jestem Andrew. Lepiej dobrze zapamiętajcie to imię! Gdy już pojawię się w Totalnej Porażce, inni nie będą mieli ze mną szans! To oczywiste, że to ja wygram i zdobędę główną nagrodę. Wystarczy na mnie spojrzeć. ''Pokazał na siebie z dumą. 'Andrew: '''Jestem nie tylko przystojny, ale także mądry, bystry, przebiegły, odważny, wysportowany, charyzmatyczny… ''Kilka minut później… 'Andrew: '…zręczny, pomocny, skromny… No, to tylko kilka z moich wielu zalet. W programie na pewno pokażę ich o wiele więcej! Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki